


Tea and Cake

by nightmarefuckboy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel being bossy, Ciel is conflicted!, Dry Humping, Every fuck you can think of, Finger Fucking, Fucking, M/M, Seb calls Ciel his master a lot, Sebastian wants that good fuck!, Sex Pollen, Tongue Fucking, ass eating, dick sucking, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy
Summary: Mey Rin makes Ciel a cake, guess what she accidentally bakes into it?You guessed it- sex pollen. And guess who is the only Demon Butler with a cure?It's Sebastian.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179
Collections: Kuroshitsuji





	Tea and Cake

Any butler worth his salt knows a proper English afternoon tea occurs at four o’clock in the afternoon, not a minute too early and not a minute too late. Naturally, the young Phantomhive earl always has his afternoon tea and cake at four o’clock in the afternoon, sharp. While Sebastian’s days are filled to the brim with mundane routine, afternoon tea is always something he looks forward to. It’s usually followed by a much needed break of his own from overseeing all operations of the Phantomhive estate. Were it not for him, everything surely would be in disarray. A time to meditate and rest before the events of the evening is always needed and appreciated. 

Today, Sebastian is delivering Ciel Phantomhive a blackberry cornmeal cake, courtesy of Mey-Rin, with the young master’s favorite tea; earl grey. 

“What took you so long?” Ciel barks at his butler, who stands in the doorway of his study just as the grandfather clock in the corner begins to chime with a smile, from his desk. He’d been pouring over documents about an expansion project of the Phantomhive Toy Company into China. With their satellite in India doing famously, another international base seems like the next logical step. 

“Now, now young master-” Sebastian says in that tutting tone that pisses Ciel off to no end. Despite his age, he is the head of the Phantomhive estate for Christ’s sake. There is no reason for his butler to address him as if he were some novice that needs to be coddled.

“Do not start with me Sebastian,” Ciel cuts Sebastian off; crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes in an attempt to look as intimidating as possible while only having half the effect of a glower thanks to the eyepatch he always wears. 

Bowing his head, Sebastian continues. “I was merely going to say there was a slight delay in the kitchen. While that is no excuse for my tardiness, I do want to let you know today’s cake is a special treat from Mey-Rin. Do understand she is not the best at time management,” he explains, calmly and cordially. Patience is not a virtue his master holds and Sebastian would not have it any other way. At this point, he knows how to quell his master’s tumultuous bouts of moodiess with sweets. It’s as easy as presenting the reward of a juicy bone to a misbehaving dog. 

Ciel purses his lips. “What did she make me?” The tart, yet sweet smell coming from Sebastian’s tray peeking his interest.

_ There we go,  _ “Black cornmeal cake with your favorite.” 

“Earl grey?”

Sebastian nods and grins, “Just the way you like it.” 

The soft baritone of his butler’s voice crawls into Ciel’s ear and sends a shiver down his spine. “Well don’t just stand there, bring it here,” he says dismissively. 

When Sebastian strides into the study, Ciel can already feel his heart begin to race in anticipation. He knows he has complete control over the demon before him, yet the fear of betrayal never seems to leave him. Sebastian is incredibly powerful and could take his soul at any moment, even though he never does. 

Sebastian sets the desert tray before his master and steps to the side, “Enjoy.”

Ciel picks up the pastry fork and slices a small piece off of the cake, blueberries falling from the crumby inside and staying on the plate. He brings the piece up to his lips and takes a bite, sighing in content at the fruity flavor and relief that Mey-Rin did not absolutely botch the desert. One never knows what disasters might occur with her at the helm of a project. 

He swallows and pats his mouth clean with the napkin on the tray. “Give my compliments to Mey-Rin.” 

Sebastian nods, “Understood.” 

“You Mey go now Sebastian,” Ciel waves his free hand and goes in for another piece of cake. 

Placing his hand over the place where a human heart should be, Sebastian bows his head once more, “If you need me-” 

“Yes, yes I know ring the servant’s bell. Now if you would Sebastian, leave me be,” Ciel says with his mouth full of cake, waving Sebastian off more agitatedly. 

Smiling, Sebastian stands upright and says, “Yes, my Lord” before making his exit. 

\-- 

By the time Sebastian reaches the estate’s kitchen, Mey-Rin is hunched over the sink; furiously washing all the pots and utensils she used to make the young master’s afternoon treat. 

“Would you like some assistance?” He asks. 

Mey-Rin stops her washing and turns to address Sebastian, glasses as foggy as ever. “Oh Sebastian! Don’t you worry, I’ve got cleaning all under control!” 

“Then at least let me assist you in putting away some of the ingredients,” he says, eyeing the carton of blueberries, bag of cornmeal, and the assortment of spices Mey-Rin has yet to put away. If it were Sebastian, he would make sure his ingredients were put away where they belonged before cleaning anything. Still, he can’t complain about slightly warm berries when Mey-Rin seems to be trying her best to make sure everything in the kitchen is in order before dinner.

“Please Sebastian you do not need to, go enjoy your time off!” She says in one, high pitched breath. 

“Nonsense,” Sebastian walks over to the kitchen’s island where the ingredients are, “many hands make for quick work. Besides, I’m here to tell you the young master enjoyed your cake,” he says and grabs the blueberries, bringing them to the icebox. 

“R-really!?” Mey-Rin drops the plate she was holding into the sink in excitement, splashing water all over the front of her apron and glasses. 

“Yes, he told me himself to let you know how much he enjoyed it.” It is a bit of an exaggeration, but Sebastain knows that’s essentially the message that the young master wanted him to convey.

“Well deary me! I guess I have a talent for cake making then!” 

“Let’s not get carried away,” Sebastian says curtly, attempting to bring Mey-Rin back down to earth, and reaches for some of the dry ingredients, “you did a fine job for a first try. It’s like they always say, practice makes-” before Sebastian can finish his sentence, he notices something that is out of place. Among the dry ingredients, there is a class jar with a deep purple powder. A deep purple powder that Sebastian has never seen before in the mansion. 

“Mey-Rin? What is this?” Sebastian asks as he picks up the jar and shakes the grainy contents. 

Mey-Rin sets the dish she was washing down and walks over to Sebastian. “Oh! That’s some extra blueberry flavoring. I found it in the spice cabinet,” she says jovially. 

Sebastian narrows his eyes and brings the jar close to his face, examining it. “Who told you this was ‘blueberry flavoring’?” 

“That would be the Undertaker Sebastian, sir. As I was preparing to bake the cake, he wandered into the kitchen and told me it was in the cabinet.” 

Sebastian’s eyes widen for a split second, then return to their focused normal. He calmly opens the jar and tapps the tiniest amount into the palm of his hand. Licking his index finger, Sebastian presses his digit into the powder as Mey-Rin watches. Bringing the powder up to his nose, Sebastian takes a deep inhalation. 

_ Pomegranate and…  _

“How much of this did you put in your recipe Mey-Rin?” Sebastian keeps his tone even with an edge of urgency. 

“About a cup’s full! That’s what the Undertaker said I should use for the recipe,” Mey-Rin says nervously, “D-did I do something wrong Sebastian?” 

After licking the tip of his finger, the sour flavor tickling his taste buds, Sebastian sighs. “Next time you are baking Mey-Rin, do not listen to the Undertaker. I know he might seem like he is trying to help you, but-” 

_ RING RING RING RING  _

The bell to the Young Master’s study began jingling furiously, cutting off Sebastian’s sentence and making Mey-Rin jump with an “eek!” 

“Well, I should have expected that would happen sooner or later,” Sebastian says, cleaning his finger with his handkerchief and turning on his heels to exit. “You stay here, I will attend to the young master. Please remember what I said for next time.” 

“A-are you sure? I want to make sure Ciel is okay! I want to help!” Mey-Rin insists. 

At the doorway, Sebastian pauses and looks back on a teary-eyed Mey-Rin. The slightest twinge of pity settles in his chest for the poor woman who was so easily manipulated into causing mischief. He knows she did not mean to cause any harm, she never does. Yet here they were.

“I am certain, Mey-Rin. I do not need your assistance at this time. Afterall, I am one hell of a butler.” 

\-- 

Ciel practically inhales the cake Mey-Rin made for him. He knows his nasty habit of eating quickly when no one is watching is one he must break, he can hear Sebastian’s warnings of how it causes heartburn and other sorts of ailments in the human body. But he simply can not help himself. The cake Mey-Rin prepared is surprisingly delicious. Crumbly and sugary with a juicy blueberry filling with just the right amount of tartness. Ciel could’ve sworn he tastes an extra layer of flavor, something else accompanying the already outstanding symphony of sweetness. As he sips his tea, contentedly sinking into his seat, he makes a mental note to personally ask Mey-Rin to make the recipe again.

Very rarely does a desert leave him this satisfied, so pleasant and warm. He feels his eyes droop, like the preamble of sleep, and his vision becomes cloudy. Everything suddenly feels so…  _ good _ . A tingling sensation starts in the pits of his abdomen and spreads all the way down to his toes. His heart thumps heavy in his chest, generating enough heat to make sweat begin to trickle down the side of his neck. And Ciel suddenly feels everything; the perspiration seeping from his pores, the uncomfortable fibres of his clothes, the aching that settles in his groin and makes his legs spread. 

_ Something is not right.  _

Struggling to keep composed, Ciel pushes himself away from the desk. He knows he needs to contact Sebastian by any means necessary, but quick movement only makes the fire within him scorch, causing him to groan. Not in pain, but in something completely different. He wants the clothes rubbing against his skin to disappear and craves friction like a starving man craves a meal. Trembling from the full on buzzing sensation reverberating throughout his entire body, he hobbles over to the line attached to the kitchen bell, holding on to any piece of furniture that can prop him up and keep him from tumbling to the ground along the way. If he knows Sebastan, he’s probably down there talking to Mey-Rin. 

Each step is torture and brings more and more attention to the insane discomfort he feels in his groin, a throbbing that refuses to be ignored any longer. He needs this to end damnit, he needs Sebastian. 

Gripping the chaise lounge, he wills the voices in his head that scream for him to rip off his clothes and touch himself to silence; reaching out to the string of the pulling on the golden end frantically. 

\-- 

Sebastian finds the Young Master right here he expected him; trembling like a baby deer and rocking his hips against the arm of the chaise lounge. His jacket and eyepatch are on the ground and his waistcoat and undershirt are ripped open. Any other human would be on the floor from the amount of philter he ingested, completely enthralled in the throws of concupiscence. Then again, the Earl of Phantomhive is unlike any other human Sebastian has ever encountered. 

“You rang for me my Lord?” Sebastian says from the doorway. 

Ciel’s head jerks upward. Despite the scowl on his face, his cheeks are flushed scarlet and his blue and purple eyes are filled with tears. “Took you so long, Sebastian!?” he demands on the wave of a whimper. 

“The distance between your study and the kitchen is no less than a five minute walk. I got her as quickly as I possibly could.” 

“Bullshit!” Ciel says through gritted teeth as he continues to rock his hips, “I know you can move quicker than th- _ ah~”  _ his scolding involuntarily turns into a keen. A drop in his stomach timed with a forward thrust sent his thoughts into a tailspin, conjuring visions of him bouncing in the lap of his demon butler. 

  
“I will be sure to pick up the pace next time,” Sebastian says, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his master coming undone. There’s something truly remarkable about the sight of humans giving in to their carnal desires, their thrashing and crying is music to Sebastian’s ears, yet he never thought his young master would live to experience it. 

“Something is wrong with me, Sebastian. Fix it,” Ciel says, eyes glued to his hands that grip the arm of the chair. He can not bring himself to look at Sebastian, not after the thought he just had. Whatever is happening to him, it’s warping his mind and forcing him to think such ludicrous things. 

Sebastian steps into the study, slowly removing his gloves. “Nothing is wrong with you, young master. You’re just experiencing the side effects of the drug that was accidentally baked into your cake,” he chooses his words carefully. 

“Drug? Wh-what drug was baked into my cake?” Ciel asks weakly. 

“Ah, young master, it is best if I explain it all to you after I ease your ailments, yes? That is, if you want me to ease them?” Sebastian asks coyly, pressing his cool palm to his master’s forehead, pissing Ciel off to no end. Where does he get off acting cheeky at a time like this? Were it not for the fact that Sebastian’s skin on his makes Ciel’s stiff member throb, he would’ve given his butler a piece of his mind. 

“Yes! I order you to fix this at once,” Ciel moans, leaning into Sebastian’s touch.

Eyes glowing blood red, Sebastian nods and grins from ear to ear. He lifts Ciel off of the char’s arm and places him in his lap and says, “Yes, my Lord,” before bringing their lips to touch. 

Under any other circumstance, Ciel would have pushed Sebastian away for invading his space in such an intimate way. But the softness of Sebastian’s lips mixed with the burning of his cool hands pushing away uncomfortable and unwanted fabric is everything his body craves. He aches for more, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck and pulling him close, despite the feelings of confliction that aren’t snuffed out by his longing. 

Sebastian prods his tongue lightly against Ciel’s lips, asking his master for permission to take things further, and the young master obliges. He grants his humble servant access by opening his mouth and rocking his hips forward, grinding his concealed erection against a growing firmness in Sebastian’s lap. It sends a thrill down his spine, knowing that he’s the cause of this reaction in Sebastian’s body. 

“What do you want me to do, my Lord? How shall I serve you?” Sebastian whispers against pink, wet lips. 

“Touch me Sebastian,” Ciel’s voice sighs on its own accord. 

“As you wish.” One of Sebastian’s hands travels south, below Ceil’s waistband and beneath his unergarnments, and grabs a hold of his aching sex. Ciel yelps, so unused to being handled like this. Yes, Sebastian bathes him, but the demon butler never touched him like this before; caressing his shaft from base to tip, using a skilled index finger to entice the head to produce sticky precum. 

Sebastian kisses Ciel’s cheek, the underside of his chin, his neck, and finally just below his ear. “My, my. You are already leaking so much my Lord, and I’ve barely touched you,” he murmurs into Ciel’s ear and rolls his hips slowly. 

“S-sebastian!” Ciel cries out, urging his hips forward to fuck into Sebastian’s palm. 

Unfortunately for Ciel, Sebastian is determined to make this last as long as possible. Pleasuring his master could be a quick job, however the opportunity to get as close to tasting Ciel’s delicious soul as possible is too enticing. “Patience young master. You do not want to overexert yourself so soon,” he says as he removes his hand from Ciel’s shorts. 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Ciel asks impudently while Sebastian lifts him from his lap, setting him to sit, and begins work on removing his own jacket. He ignores his master’s request, undoing his tie and letting it fall to the floor.

“Are you even listening to me Sebastian!?” Ciel lashes out, refusing to be ignored. 

“There is no need to throw a tantrum, I will tend to you in due time. ” The butler in question is in only his undershirt with the top button undone. As much as he would like to reveal all of himself to his master, Ciel is not ready for that level of intimacy just yet. Sebastian sinks to his knees and slots himself in between Ciel’s knobby knees, effectively stopping the boy’s tantrum. He works on the buttons of Ciel’s shorts and pulls down any and all obstructions. Ciel Phantomhive lay sprawled out, hot and wanting. His delicate sex standing at attention, twitching upward as if it were reaching for Sebastian’s touch. 

Sebastian chuckles to himself, humans are incredibly peculiar creatures. 

“I am going to pleasure you with my mouth now, young master.” 

Completely speechless, Ciel can only nod. Sebastian’s mouth on his…  _ How vulgar, how obscene, how-  _

Sebastian laps gently at Ciel’s head, enveloping his master’s member in warm softness unlike anything Ciel’s ever experienced. 

_ How exquisite!  _

Ciel’s legs immediately wrap around Sebastian’s head, forcing him to take in more of the earl than he’d anticipated. Ever prepared, Sebastian opens his mouth and let’s Ciel fuck his face, if this is what his mater needs, he will gladly give it to him. It’s not as if he wants to pleasure his master in ways only a demon can. 

Wanting that would be foolish. 

Deep in the pits of his abdomen, Ciel feels pressure building; a coil that threatens to snap at any moment. 

“Ah- I need… I- I need to…” 

Sebastian resists against his master’s legs, freeing himself in a swift motion backward. “Not yet,” he grunts. 

“What do you mean not yet!?” Ciel wails in protest. 

Again, Sebastian ignores Ciel; he instead lifts tremoring hips to grant him access to a tight, pink hole. Without any warning, Sebastian begins prodding the tight ring with the tip of his tongue. If Sebastian thought Ciel was using his voice liberally before, he was clearly underestimating his master. Mewls of Sebastian’s name and demands for more spill from Ciel’s lips at a volume that is enough to make the chandelier hanging above them rattle. 

This is all too much for Ciel, how could and a tongue in his ass feel so good!? Worse than that, how could  _ Sebastian’s  _ tongue in his ass feel so good!? He never dreamed his butler providing these types of services for him. Then again, Sebastian is a demon, it makes sense that he would be skilled in acts in pursuit of hedonistic pleasures. Ciel knows intimacy is reserved for a man and his wife, not a demon and his master. 

But damn, does being intimate with his demon make him feel like he’s finally among God and his angels. 

Ciel opens to Sebastian’s tongue in no time, probably a side effect of the sex pollen, giving him access to press a finger or two along with the strong muscle. 

_ He’s ready _ . 

As quickly as he can, Sebastian removes his fingers and stars undoing his pants while still pleasuring Ciel. The last thing he wants to hear is his master scolding him again. Once his cock is free, he removes his face and replaces it with his head. Oh how Sebastian wishes he still had his demonic appendages. They would do a much better job of satisfying his master to the fullest extent, but he supposes his seven and a half inches of human phallus would suffice. 

Ciel does not even have time to register the foreign object poking at his asshole, Sebastian is already lazily plowing his master into the chaise lounge. “ _ Ah~! Sebastian~! _ ” He screams, reverberating throughout the entire room with his amorous sobs. Being this impossibly close to Sebastian, feeling him enter him and fill him so much that he starts to choke, is too much for him. It’s almost as if he could break at any moment. 

Feeling Ciel’s tension, Sebastian quickens his pace and whispers in Ciel’s ear, “Let go my Lord.” 

For the first time, Ciel follows his butler’s orders and releases milky white all over his stomach and Sebastian’s chest; his entire body vibrates and his vision blurs around the edges before darkness settles in. Sebastian gives two more quick thrusts and finishes inside his master, pumping his essence inside.

“Rest now, my Lord,” Sebastian huffs, tenderly caressing Ciel’s cheek and ignoring the burning sensation on his left hand. 

\--

Ciel wakes up in his bed, completely clean wearing his nightgown. It’s already night time and Sebastian is nowhere in sight. He rubs his blue eye and scratches his head; was it all a dream? Did he and Sebastian really… 

“Ah, you’re awake.” A voice coming from the doorway to his room sighs in relief.

“Sebastian!” Ciel calls out, turning his head to see Sebastian holding a candle. He walks over to Ciel’s bed and sets the light on his bedside table.

“Are you feeling better, young master?” Sebastian asks in his typical formal tone, placing a hand over his heart and bowing his head. 

Ciel furrows his brow and stares at his lap, _ Sebastian was right there _ … “Much better.” 

“Very good then, I will leave you to rest,” Sebastian says, picking up the candle and turning to leave the room. 

“Wait!” Ciel’s voice calls out, turning his head to look at Sebastian’s back. 

His butler turns. “Yes, my Lord?” 

Ciel has so many questions, but no vocabulary to actually ask them. “N-nothing, make sure you don’t let Mey-Rin make me any more deserts,” he grumbles and clutches the end of his comforter, pulling it up and over his head to shield him from any more embarrassment. 

Sebastian smiles and nods knowingly, “Understood.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I have been talking about this scenario for a MONTH and I'm finally writing it. 
> 
> Please comment on this fic if you like it!!


End file.
